


Climbing Trees

by somerwrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerwrites/pseuds/somerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Finn, & Rey are all kids who enjoy climbing trees, but for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm-up tonight and kind of liked it. I was told by a friend to post it so here it is!
> 
> Also, I know that Poe is canonically older than Finn and Rey but, for the sakes of kidfic, everyone is the same age. They're supposed to be about five or six? But could be a few years older I suppose.

Poe was never very good at climbing trees. He would always end up tearing his pants and scratching his elbows and knees, or grabbing onto the wrong branch and slipping. Poe wasn’t good at deciding which branches to grab or what hand-holds were strong enough to hold him, but Rey would always stop to help guide him. 

Rey was excellent at climbing trees. Even though she was small, her hand-eye coordination skills were already better than most kids her own age, and she deftly maneuvered her way through the branches every time, barely missing a step in her quest for tree domination. But that’s not to say she didn’t help her friends conquer too. She would guide Poe in where the best places to grab were; and Finn in what branches to not trust with the weight of a child. She adored spending time with her friends, and relished in the shared time spent together. Rey was always impressed with her friends’ abilities to keep trying, never giving up when it didn’t go their way, never giving in when the challenge seemed too great. She wondered what she’d done to deserve such great guys in her life. 

Finn never bothered to climb trees without his friends. I mean, what was the point in doing such an activity alone? Reading is something people do alone. Dancing is sometimes, too. But to Finn climbing trees was such a social activity he could never even think of doing it without Rey and Poe by his side. He was okay at climbing trees, though he did have his fair share of falls and missteps, as well as a fair few bumps and bruises. He spent most of his time making jokes, helping Poe up to the higher places he couldn’t quite reach, and marvelling at how adept Rey was at the task. He had never known someone who could take to any task as well as Rey could. She was amazing. 

Poe’s favourite part of climbing trees was reaching the top and looking out over the branches. He would sit, slightly out of breath, and stare out at the view dreaming that he could fly. He wished to soar over the buildings and explore the far off reaches of the city. He dreamed about soaring into space and the exciting new planets and people he would meet. He would tell Finn and Rey about these dreams and not once would they laugh - that’s why he liked them so much, they believed they really could do all they wanted to.

Rey’s favourite part of climbing trees was the adventure to be had. Every tree was different and unpredictable and the challenge was always there. She would imagine that they were climbing the side of a mountain, or swimming up through a cave pool. Finn and Poe loved hearing her ideas of where they were that day - on an alien planet covered in sand, or on a luxurious grassy plain surrounded by steep green cliffs. They would always praise her impressive imagination and she would feel genuinely accepted and noticed.

Finn’s favourite part of climbing trees was spending time with his friends and accomplishing something together. He had never had true friends before Rey and Poe, and would never wish for anything more. He felt graced by the universe for meeting such great people, and for having them think he was great too. It never mattered where they were or what they did, he knew he only wanted to be with his friends whatever the cost.

More than once Poe had come home bruised and defeated from battling the wrong tree. His mother would sigh and patch up his wounds, giving him a kiss him on the head to soothe the emotional scar. Poe would change into his pyjamas and grab his favourite blanket, and they would sit together. His mother would run her hand through his hair and hum the lullaby from when he was a baby. He would fall asleep in her arms and dream of the coming day where he would best the tree branches and make his way to the top.

Rey would return home with bruises and scars but they would not be noticed. The adults were much too busy to notice she even returned. But she didn’t care about that anymore. She would go into her room, grab her dolly and tell her all about the day’s adventures. She would laugh about things the boys did, and excitedly tell about how she was the first to the top this time, again! She would fall asleep on top of her blankets with a smile on her face and dream of a giant tree that never ended.

When Finn returned home he was chastised for his bruises, angrily asked what on Earth he had gotten up to that day and told to go to his room. He would crawl into bed and close his eyes and imagine he was still outside playing with his friends, that it wasn’t dark out and there were no adults to tell him off for doing what he wanted. His dreams would be full of his friends smiles on adventures to far off lands nobody had ever heard of, and where there were no adults.


End file.
